For a positive integer $n,$ let
\[H_n = 1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{n}.\]Compute
\[\sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{(n + 1) H_n H_{n + 1}}.\]
We can write
\[\frac{1}{(n + 1) H_n H_{n + 1}} = \frac{\frac{1}{n + 1}}{H_n H_{n + 1}} = \frac{H_{n + 1} - H_n}{H_n H_{n + 1}} = \frac{1}{H_n} - \frac{1}{H_{n + 1}}.\]Thus,
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{(n + 1) H_n H_{n + 1}} &= \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{H_n} - \frac{1}{H_{n + 1}} \right) \\
&= \left( \frac{1}{H_1} - \frac{1}{H_2} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{H_2} - \frac{1}{H_3} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{H_3} - \frac{1}{H_4} \right) + \dotsb \\
&= \frac{1}{H_1} = \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}Note that this result depends on the fact that $H_n \to \infty$ as $n \to \infty.$  We can prove this as follows:
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{2} &\ge \frac{1}{2}, \\
\frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} &> \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{4} = \frac{1}{2}, \\
\frac{1}{5} + \frac{1}{6} + \frac{1}{7} + \frac{1}{8} &> \frac{1}{8} + \frac{1}{8} + \frac{1}{8} + \frac{1}{8} = \frac{1}{2},
\end{align*}and so on.  Thus,
\[1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} + \dotsb > 1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{2} + \dotsb,\]which shows that $H_n \to \infty$ as $n \to \infty.$